The Amazons of the Galaxy
by MinecraftFan11Scratch
Summary: Katarzyna "Kebako" Quill, self-called "Star-Lion" and a adopted member from a clan composed almost entirely of genies, finds herself battling agains't cosmic demon Bill Cipher, revived by the Hivemind of Chaos. And her allies are other girls with bizarre experiences (with only a single, meek and kind boy among them). Surely, nothing could go wacky, right?
1. Take My Hand

_Earth, Year 1988..._

A girl, a young girl, called Katarzyna Quill, lazily sat on the waiting room of the hospital her mother was in, calmly listening to a tape labeled "Purr-fect Mixtape" in her walkman. Her quick but cheerful beats over the music were interrupted when her grandfather walked over to her.

"Katarzyna, your mummy wants to see you. Come on, Kat, take those darn things off.", Katarzyna's grandfather said, taking away the mixtape and turning the walkman off.

Although sad and annoyed, Katarzyna allowed herself to be dragged by her grandfather to the operation room. Katarzyna's mother, although incredibly ill, could lightly turn her head to find her daughter had one nasty bruise on her left cheek.

"Why you were fighting unlike a lady, my child?", Ms. Quill asked, recieving a simple shrug from her daughter as a answer. "Katarzyna?"

"They were hurting a bunch of rabbits that didn't do anything. Kept throwing rocks at them.", Katarzyna, kind of regretfully, explained.

"You're so much like your daddy. You have the same heart as him. He was an angel. Composed of pure light...", Ms. Quill said, blinking her eyes for a while.

"Jan?", Katarzyna's grandfather almost called Katarzyna's mother by her actual name. "You got a gift for Katarzyna here, didn't you?"

"Of course.", Jane Quill said, touching a small present, wrapped in beautiful paper, and a card. Her father took them and putted them inside her daughter's backpack.

"I got you, Kat.", Katarzyna's grandpa said, more gently.

"You open it up after I'm gone, alright?", Jane requested for her daughter, whose eyes began to get filled with tears, of disbelief and fear. "Your grandpa will take very good care of you. Until your daddy comes back for you. Take my hand...Katarzyna."

Once Jane extended her hand to her, Katarzyna collapsed into a grief-sticken cry, unable to bring herself to take her own dying mother's hand, despite her grandfather's encouragment. Jane pleaded for a second time, right before the signals of her heartbeat ceased to exist.

"Mom?..._No! No! NO! NO! __**Mom! NO!**_", Katarzyna cried in disbelief, trying to reach her mother for futile signals of life, right as doctors swarmed the room and she was carried away by her grandfather.

"Come with me.", he said.

"No! No!", Katarzyna cried, refusing to accept her mother just died.

"You must stay here. Please..."

"No..."

"Okay?", Katarzyna's grandfather said, settling his grand-daughter down and walking back to the operation room.

Katarzyna couldn't take it anymore, staying in the same place where her mother, her so dear mother, met her end. She ran outside out of instinct and collapsed to her knees, crying. Alone. She wanted to wake up from what she judged to be a nightmare. But she couldn't. It was real.

Suddenly, most of these thoughts of grief were washed away as she realized a spaceship was now hovering above her head. Just as she realized that, Katarzyna also came to realize she was being abducted by it.

"MOM!", Katarzyna cried, trying to struggle to come back to the ground, but she couldn't.

In that same day, Katarzyna Quill managed to lost both her beloved mother and her own home planet.

But then...what could be happening to her now?


	2. The Legendary Outlaw

_Morag, 26 years later after the abduction of Katarzyna Quill from Earth..._

In a part of the abandoned planet, on a equally abandoned part of the multiverse, a woman walked through the wasteland, with the intent of finding a mysterious item, of unlimited power.

This woman, an adult with a teenager aspect to her face (and most of her behavior as well), was actually Katarzyna, years after being abduced from Earth.

The ship that abducted her belonged to an all-female clan of genies (with only one squid-like, male sounding robot among them), known as the Ravagers. One of them, a purple-haired genie called Shantae, was the one responsible for rising Katarzyna (whom she re-christened "Kebako"), in a pretty rough way, to follow the nature of the Ravager genies; being intergalatic thieves.

Kebako, who was always a cat lover, managed to realize her dream of being a catgirl when she got prosthetics of cat ears and feline teeth. But oddly, along with them, came one of a magenta tail with a heart on the tip, and two wings that could propel flight to her; one lavender, of a bird/angel, the other dark violet, like a bat. With all those things, combined with her dyed pink hair, she didn't feel really human anymore; her memory of being a proper human was like something of the past.

But there was something from it she managed to save for the present day.

Kebako pulled out her Walkman, and inserted a tape that began to play a song from Redbone, "Come and Get Your Love". She danced on her own and singed along as she crossed the cave that had her desired item in. But before she could reach one of her lavender-gloved hands to get the purple, shining orb, she was caught in the act by soldiers and their master. Another pink-haired girl.

"Drop it!", the girl commanded.

"Uh...hey.", Kebako awkwardly greeted, right as the soldiers began to grab her limbs.

"_Drop the orb_!"

"Hey ma'am. It's cool, here.", Kebako said, dropping the orb to the ground as two soldiers aimed their guns at her. "No problem at all."

"How you know about the Orb?", the girl questioned, picking the Orb.

"Ma'am, I don't get what is that. I just came here to check stuff and...junk around."

"I can see you're no simple junker. You have Ravager clothes."

"Just an outfit, gal. Just an outfit.", Kebako coolly replied, before briefly turning her attention to the girl's henchman. "Ninja Turtle, stop poking me there."

"What is your name?!"

"My name is Ka- I mean, _Kebako_, Quill. Okay? Calm down."

"Move! Bill Cipher may have questions for you.", the girl said, turning to leave, before the words of Kebako cutted her out.

"Hey, wanna know something? There might be another name you know me by. Star-Lion."

"Who?"

"_Star-Lion_. The legendary outlaw. ...Guys?"

"Move!"

"Aw, screw this.", Kebako said to herself, before transforming her two gloved hands in blasters which she used to shoot down two of the soldiers and their leader.

The semi-catgirl picked up the Orb, right before getting shotted down by the other pink-haired girl. Once she is on the ground, Kebako pulls up a holographic green visor that covers her right eye, and her two, bizzarely different wings propel her out of the cave, back to the ship she used to get in there in the first place. She took flight with it as the henchmen of the other girl tried to shoot her down.

Thanks to that, Kebako's control of the ship got loose for a while, making her struggle to pull it back in time. Right as a guy appeared.

"Kebako? What happened?"

"Hey! Uh...uh...I...", Kebako said, struggling to remember the guy's name.

"Arkin."

"Arkin! Look, I'm gonna be totally honest here. I forgot you were even here."

…

"_Scattered riots broke out across the Nightmare Realm today, protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Realm's main leader and Equestria's princessess_."

These were the news passing over Kebako's monitor as she and Arkin escaped from Morag. Right as a call popped and beeped on the screen, which Kebako didn't initially pay much attention too. Or tried to ignore.

"Kebako, you got a call.", Arkin informed, pressing the screen to answer it.

"Wait wait, DON'T-", Kebako protested, right as a figure appeared on the screen; Kebako's partner and rough mother figure Shantae, a genie with a huge, purple ponytail, red-and-gold clothes, blue eyes, and lightish brown skin.

"Quill?", Shantae said.

"Hey, Shantae.", Kebako greeted back without much taste.

"I'm here on Morag. There's no Orb or Kebako here."

"I...actually came there before you. Thought I'd spare you alot of time."

"Where did you go now, girl?"

"Sorry, but...not telling ya'."

"I slaved making this deal..."

"Slaved? Really, calls are now enslavement?"

"_And now you are ripping me off!_"

"I mean...come on."

"We don't do that to each other. We're Ravagers. We got a code."

"Sure..a code to steal from any living thing we see."

"When I picked you back on Terra..."

""Picked me up"..."

For Kebako, it was more like she was kidnapped, taken far away from her grandfather, the last remaining member of her human family.

"...the rest of the girls wanted to eat you."

"Yeah?"

"They didn't really know Terrans were actual people. I stopped 'em. You're okay because of me! I will find you, and-"

Kebako, too tired to keep the routine of arguing with her mother figure, ended the call.

…

"Put a bounty on her!", Shantae commanded to her fellow group of Ravager genies. "Forty K. But bring her back with life."

"Yeah, Cap.", Squiddle, the squid shaped robot of the clan, agreed witout reluctance.

"Alive?", another genie asked.

"That's what I said."

"I told you to deliver that kid when you picked her up, that's why we were hired to get her in the first place! She was just merchant, and you were always soft on her."

"I'm just being soft on you! You don't need to worry about Ms. Quill. As soon as she comes back here, I'll deal with her by myself. We got another important matter in our hands; who eles wants to get that Orb!"


	3. The Re-Ascended

"_They call me a crazy, insane, a demon, because of my liberating plan. _I was stopped before the craziest party could be spread across the universe, but now that I am back!...re-ascended...I see tehre's alot more worlds I can conquer. And no pines will get in my way, now and ever!"

"You can't do this! A peace treaty between your dimension and the multiverse was signed!"

"Scram those rules! You are boring, and in need of a party host that will never die."

"You will never rule the Multiverse."

"Exactly! I'm gonna fix it!"

A Equestrian pony was deformed in the blink of a eye and the time of a fingersnap by Bill Cipher, the semi-official ruler of the Nightmare Realm. Originally, he was a triangle with black limbs, a big cartoonish eye, and bowtie and a fancy top hat. But after being erased and destroyed in 2012, in a Oregonian town, he stood two years inactive.

Until the Hivemind of Chaos, Zalgo, united his broken shards and gave him life back, and dealed, promising to let the triangle demon spread his idea of fun in the Multiverse at the trade of a powerful artifact. And he didn't want that chance to go to waste. And just maybe, neither the new righthand he had gotten himself in a forced mind control.

"Cipher, .GIFfany has returned.", Frisk, the forced righthand of Bill, informed, right on time said .GIFfany (the same girl that ambushed Quill) came to give bad news.

"Master...she's a bandit. An outlaw who calls herself Star-Lion! But we discovered as well she made a contract to get the Orb for a intermediary known as The Broker.", .GIFfany explained.

"Not on my watch! I will get this one for Zalgo, and he'll help me spread another Weirdmageddon, this time multiversal! Frisk, follow her to Equestria and get that Orb.", Bill Cipher siad and commanded.

"It will be my honor.", Frisk robotically agreed with her task.

"It will be your doom.", another girl said. Her name was Chara. "If this happens again...you'll be facing my friend without his prize."

Chara was almost like a perfect copy of Frisk physically.

But Frisk's hair was fluffy and puffy with dark brown, Chara's was straight but spiked, kind of messy, colored hazelnut brown and tainted in black near the tip's. Frisk was brown-skinned and with perpetually closed eyes, Chara was pale with rosy cheeks and red, deep eyes. The sweater Frisk wore was blue with two pinkish-purple stripes, Chara's was green with a single, yellow strip. Frisk was brainwashed to obey, Chara was acting consciously, albeit with fear of failing...yet both shared, each one, a shard of the latter's soul.

"I'll be just like you, an ally of Zalgo."

"But I know Equestria..."

"No need to say anything!", Bill Cipher cheekily said, before gaining a serious look in his single eye to look at Chara. "You will not fail."

"Fail is not in my dictionary."


End file.
